horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bum Bum Tam Tam
"Bum Bum Tam Tam" is a song by Brazilian funk singer MC Fioti. In late 2017, it got a remix featuring verses from American rapper Future, Colombian reggaeton singer J Balvin, American rapper Stefflon Don, and Spanish producer and singer Juan Magán. Lyrics (Original; Portuguese) É a flauta envolvente Que mexe com a mente De quem tá presente As novinha saliente Fica loucona E se joga pra gente Ai eu falei assim pra ela, oh (Eu falei assim pra ela) Vai com o bum bum tam tam Vem com o bum bum tam tam Vai mexe o bum bum tam tam Vem desce o bum bum tam tam Vai mexe o bum bum tam tam Vem desce o bum bum Vai com o bum bum Vem com o bum bum (com o bum bum, com o bum bum) Vai treme o bum bum tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam É a flauta envolvente Que mexe com a mente De quem tá presente As novinha saliente Fica loucona E se joga pra gente Ai eu falei assim pra ela, oh (Eu falei assim pra ela) Vai com o bum bum tam tam Vem com o bum bum tam tam Vai mexe o bum bum tam tam Vem desce o bum bum tam tam Vai mexe o bum bum tam tam Vem desce o bum bum Vai com o bum bum Vem com o bum bum (com o bum bum, com o bum bum) Vai treme o bum bum tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam Lyrics (Remix) 1: J Balvin Y que griten los que están presentes Hoy va a bailar sin precedentes (Wooh) Estoy tan pegao' que no salgo de tu mente (Salgo de tu mente) Quieren apagarme y yo no tengo fuente Pa' bailar no existen prueba' (Prueba) Este funk si es candela (Wooh) De aquí nadie va pa' fuera (Aye) Esto lo bailan en la favela (Ooh) Izquierda, derecha Pa' arriba, pa' abajo Izquierda, derecha Rompiendo (Wooh) MC Fioti É a flauta envolvente que mexe com a mente De quem tá presente As novinha saliente Fica loucona e se joga pra gente Aí eu falei assim pra ela, ó (Aí eu falei assim pra ela) MC Fioti & J Balvin Vai, vai com o bum bum, tam tam Mueve ese bum bum, tam tam Mueve ese bum bum, tam tam tam Mueve ese bum bum, tam tam Mueve ese bum bum, tam tam tam Mueve ese bum bum, ese bum bum Ese bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum) 2: Stefflon Don Don Back it up me man cock it and rev it (And rev it) And not just any man can get it (Can get it) Mi nah care if you have good credit You betta can handle the ting when mi send it (Wooh) Man a drop off (Wooh), mama pop off (Wooh) Gyal walk off (Wooh), 'til it bruk off (Wooh) Don't stop off (Wooh), 'til it slop off (Wooh) Good pussy make the whole dance lack off (Woooooh) Boy, turn it, see me ting turn up Turn up the ting 'til the ting burn up ('til it burn up) Whine pon the gyal 'til the gyal mash up ('til it mash up) Back up the ting like a dumper truck Ayo, my ting good (Ting good) and my ting shocks (Ting shock) And the ting set (Ting set), and it sittin' loud (Sit loud) And the gyal good (Gyal good), but my face bad 'Cah me ting ting real, and it can't stop Don MC Fioti É a flauta envolvente que mexe com a mente De quem tá presente As novinha saliente Fica loucona e se joga pra gente Aí eu falei assim pra ela, ó (Aí eu falei assim pra ela) MC Fioti & J Balvin Vai, vai com o bum bum, tam tam Vem com o bum bum, tam tam tam Vai, mexe o bum bum, tam tam Vem, desce o bum bum, tam tam tam Vai, mexe o bum bum, tam tam Vem, desce o bum bum Vai com o bum bum (E aê, Fioti?) Rompiendo 3: Future I know that thing that you like I know the way that you move We makin' love the first night, bum bum pac pac bum Yeah, hey, big up my jeweler, big up my .45, big up my Ruger Hey, big up the bad bih, call that chimmie like king of Zamunda Yeah, I'm a savage, some of 'em 21, some of 'em cougars Hey, automatic spazzin', jumping in the crowd just like Uzi Yeah, black stallion, I'ma go flex and fly out to Cuba Yeah, if you got good pussy, let me hear you say Hallelujah Yeah MC Fioti É a flauta envolvente que mexe com a mente De quem tá presente As novinha saliente Fica loucona e se joga pra gente Aí eu falei assim pra ela, ó (Aí eu falei assim pra ela) Mc Fioti & J Balvin Vai, treme o bum bum, tam tam tam tam (Vem) Tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam (Vai) Tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam (Vem) Tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam (Vai) Tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam (Vem) Tam tam tam (Tipo Vavazinho) 4: Juan Magán & MC Fioti (Vai, vai com o bum bum, tam tam) Le toco la flauta y se pone pa' mi (Vai, mexe o bum bum) Yo prendo el ambiente Yo tengo la malla, déjamela ahí (Vai, mexe o bum bum, tam tam) Y yo la toco así, y yo la toco así Y después de un momento Ella se olvida de tí (Bum bum, tam tam tam tam tam) Se olvida porque solo le hablan de joya, botella y dinero Nosotros le damos lo que a ella le gusta Por eso es que estamos primero Y yo la toco así, y yo la toco así Y después de un momento Ella se olvida de tí Lyrics (Original; English) It's the wrapping flute That moves the mind Of who is present The hotty underage girls Get high And throw themselves at you Then I told her that (Then I told her that) Go with the butt tam tam Come with the butt tam tam Go move the butt tam tam Come on down with the butt tam tam Why It Sucks # The vocals, when not sounding like Fioti is bored out of his mind, has ear-grating Auto-Tune. # There are some annoying autotune verses in the song. # The song was a last minute attempt. According to MC Fioti, "It was all last minute and it was perfect." Except for the fact that it was bad. # The lyrics are god awful and really repetitive; almost all of it is the song's title. In fact, tam is repeated 40 times, while bum is repeated 42 times! # When translated, it's revealed that the song includes such lovely lyrics like "And if you throw us, go with the bum bum" & "They will shake the bum buffer, they also have tam ..." # The music video is also bad, showing Fioti hypnotizing young woman using a flute he got from a genie in a lamp, & not much else besides more ladies showing off their butts. # It badly samples Johann Sebastian Bach's Partita in A minor for solo flute, making it clash with the rest of the song. # In the end, it's just another song sexualizing women's butts. # The remix was featured in Just Dance 2019, which was rated E by the ESRB. The problem is, while the English curse words are appropriately censored, the Portuguese lyrics are NOT. If you know the latter language, enjoy listening to lyrics that translate to "the hottie underage girls get high and throw themselves at you" instead of "good pussy makes the whole dance lack off"! Redeeming Qualities # Its remix, while it still has problems, is much better than the original. It has less bored-sounding vocals, more energetic backing tracks, more variety in lyrics, & a more watchable music video. Videos MC Fioti - Bum Bum Tam Tam (KondZilla) Bum Bum Tam Tam Remix- Offical Music Video. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video)|The remix Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:MC Fioti Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Portuguese-language Songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Booty Anthems Category:Gross songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Future Songs Category:J Balvin Songs Category:Stefflon Don Songs Category:Juan Magan Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Remixes Category:Songs with remixes better than the original Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:2017 songs